The Lion
by omgtolkien
Summary: Fili/Reader (M!);His gaze travels across the room,but moves back to you as he puts his drink down.There's a dark look in his eyes which sends heat rushing through your body.You're not sure how to react as he smirks slightly and looks back to his companions.There's something devilish and wicked about that smile.And you can't help but notice that his gaze keeps flickering back to you


The bar is crowded and rowdy as you weave your way through the tables. The sound of laughter and merriment fills the room, and you smile politely to the patrons, some more familiar than others. Two, however, you've never seen before in your life. You thought it strange to see their kind this far West, or at all, for Dwarves were a secretive race, most hidden away from the world's view. You haven't even seen one in real life, only read of them in books and heard of them from old warriors.

They had arrived earlier in the day and paid for two rooms for the night. Laden with weapons and heavy bags, looking rather menacing, despite their height. One was taller than the other, with dark brown hair, but as they entered the inn away from the cold he became fresh faced and cheery. The other was slightly smaller, but looked a little older, more rugged, with blonde hair that was wild and unkempt from the harsh weather outside. You had thought them intriguing, but were too scared by them to approach. They had disappeared for the rest of the day, but had come downstairs as the evening grew late, and were now apparently having a drinking contest with a few of the local men, who are not holding up too well against them. You smile you yourself as you remember reading somewhere that dwarves were known for their ability to feast and drink in abundance.

* * *

A crowd is gathering around their table to witness the humiliation of the men, while the dwarves and several other men roar with laughter as one man slumps to the floor, unconscious as alcohol dribbles down his chin. The blonde, who seems to be more sober than his dark haired companion, takes another draught and looks up. His gaze travels across the room, but flickers back to you as he puts his drink down.

There's a dark look in his eyes which sends heat flushing to your cheeks. You're not sure how to react as he smirks slightly and nods in acknowledge of you, a dimple forming in his cheek. There's something devilish and wicked about that small smirk. He's quickly distracted from your gaze though, as his companion slaps him on the back and stands, but still only reaches just up to the elbows, and some shoulders of most of the men. Even over the noisy chatter of the inn, you can hear him.

"My dear brother here," he begins, swaying slightly and hiccupping, "He can drink any one of you into the ground!" he proclaims. "You'll never win against us!" There's uproar from some of the men, shouts and challenges being issued, though all in jest and good fun. The men seemed to like hearing the unheard stories and tales the dwarves were coming out with as they drank, some excitement in their town. And of course, wanted to prove they could out-drink a dwarf. Not sure why you were still watching them, you absentmindedly picked up another flagon from a table next to you and put it on the tray you carry. The blonde laughs at his brother's words, raising his flagon in agreement. You have to admit, if he has drunk as much as the others he was holding up very well, especially for his size. But he was stocky, well built, and even though you yourself are very small, you had no problem holding drink either. In fact he doesn't appear as if he's drunk anything at all. However, the number of empty flagons in front of him suggested otherwise. Shrugging, you decided to get back to your work and let the men carry on with their contest unwatched. There are other things that demanded your attention, and soon you forget about the heat that flooded your body when he had looked at you.

* * *

Hours later, you're cleaning up the bar as the last customers leave. Soon the two dwarves are the only two remaining and you can't help but smile to yourself as they speak to each other warmly, still merry, still standing after most of the men had given up or passed out. They're still sat at the same table, and you walk over to them as you finish with the other tables.

"We'll be closing the bar now, gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to retire to your rooms," you say, smiling. The young one laughs, finding your words amusing for some reason.

"Oh, brother, she thinks us to be gentlemen!" he laughs loudly. "Miss, some of the stories I could tell you!" he continues animatedly. "Won't you sit down and share one last drink with us?" He gestures at the seat next to him.

You know you shouldn't really, but you figure one little drink couldn't hurt. There's something so intriguing about them, so new to you. And, you reason, they are paying patrons for the night, so you don't want to offend them. You sit, and the dark haired one smiles broadly. They seem less intimidating without all their armour and weapons.

He starts talking enthusiastically, but you don't seem to follow his words as you look across to his brother, who only chimes in occasionally to correct his brother on certain details of whatever tale he was telling. You realise it's the first chance you've had to properly look at him, and you take in his handsome features. Blonde, tousled hair that reaches his shoulders frames a noble face, with a deep set brow and eyes that seem to change from grey to gold depending on the light and angle, heavy stubble on his cheeks that turned into a goatee, his moustache braided. He wears only his heavy fur trimmed coat left open, and a light shirt underneath, his leather trousers and boots, making him appear much less dangerous than he had when he had arrived. You notice the dimples on his cheeks that form whenever he smiles, which make his features much more friendly and playful compared to his chiselled relaxed face. You can't help but notice him glance at you every now and again, and you feel your cheeks fill with heat. Your attention turns back to his brother as he places a hand on your arm, looks deep into your eyes, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"You know, they call my dear brother here the Lion," he drawls. You look at him, slightly confused as you try to figure out exactly how you got onto this topic, or where it's going. "It's mainly because of his battle skills, but there are…other reasons" he trailed off, waiting for you to respond and his brother laughs. "None that would be fit for a lady's ears though!" he jests, winking and elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"I think you've had too much to drink, little brother," the blonde says. "You shouldn't try to embarrass the lady," he adds. The dark haired one stands suddenly, stumbling a little.

"Alas, you are right, brother," he says, bowing deeply at you. "My sincerest apologies, my lady, but now I must retire," he says dramatically, still not finding his balance. The blonde laughs into his drink as his brother falls over a chair on his way upstairs. He turns to face you once you hear a door slam you both know the brunette has made it back to his room.

"I apologize for Kili's behaviour, he just doesn't seem to be able to take his drink like me yet," he jokes. It suddenly hits you that you're alone with him and you don't know what to do next, so you start to nervously play with the pin fastening on the side of your dress, thinking it rude to leave until he has finished drinking. He moves to the seat his brother vacated, so he's sitting next to you.

"We have not been introduced," he says, looking up at you. "I'm Fili," he adds. You respond shyly with your own name and he smiles warmly at you.

"Pretty name for a pretty lass."

You blush at his words, looking away from his gaze, but you can't stop the thrill that goes through your body.

"Ah," Fili smiles. "Even prettier when she blushes."

Those dimples are back as he looks at you, his features warm. You can't pinpoint what it is, but there's something about him that is so welcoming and friendly, yet, at the same time, you see he holds a ferocity and a passion in him that sends tingles through your body. You find yourself wondering if he was as much of a lion in the bedroom as they apparently say he is on the battlefield. You shake your head, trying to get the uncharacteristic thought out of your head. Instead you try to change the subject to something else.

"So they call you Lion," you say, unable to take your gaze away from him, hoping he would tell you some of his battle stories. You have always liked reading about epic battles, and thought it thrilling you might be able to hear some first hand. "Are you really?"

The corner of his mouth quirks up, a playful look entering his eyes at the question. He breaks eye contact only to take a swig of his ale before responding, purposefully dragging out his response. Leaning back in his chair, his looks back up at you, his eyes full of wicked promises.

"Want to find out?" he asks, the words rolling off his tongue as if he'd just asked for the time.

Heat fills you at his proposition. Well, that was the opposite of what you had intended. Suddenly flustered, you look away from his gaze and concentrate on putting the empty flagons onto a tray and finishing up what you had started before you sat down with the brothers. Tray in one hand, you rise to stand, but he does the same and blocks your path. He take a step towards forwards and now he's close to you, so close you can feel the heat radiating from him, a shiver going through your body as he gently traces the curve of your spine with one of those large hands of his. You're overcome by the feeling of his sheer size this close, his presence, his broad shoulders and stature, even though you're roughly the same height. He leans down and his masculine, warm scent makes you dizzy as he puts his lips at your ear. His breath is warm and your heartbeat quickens.

"You must have seen me look at you this night," he growls, his voice a deep rumble. You realise you have a hand to his chest as you feel his words reverberate under your palm, only a thin layer of linen preventing you from touching his bare skin.

"I promise, you'll enjoy it."

You've never been one to sleep around, but there's a magnetic note in his low voice that draws you to him, makes you shiver at the thought of what he was offering, heat pooling between your legs. His gentle touch is at the base of your spine, and now his touch becomes rougher, more commanding as he grips the flesh of your body, pulling you up against him completely as he plants his lips firmly on yours.

The tray drops to the floor with a loud clatter as he dominates your senses. All you can see is him, all you can taste, and smell, feel and hear. He kisses you ferociously, his lips soft yet demanding as he ravishes your mouth. He lifts you up to sit on the table behind you, your legs wrapping around his middle. You can't even think straight, can't even think of a reason why this would be a bad idea as your fingers knot in his wild, blonde hair. He pulls back suddenly, and you're left gasping for air as his heated gaze bores down on you.

"What's it to be, lass? Yes or no?" he asks, his voice clear and deep. "Though I'm not sure what I'll do should you decline," he adds, nipping playfully at your bottom lip. Honestly, you're not sure what you'll do if you declined either. You can't speak, breathless, so you simply nod, rewarded by a dazzling, but oh so mischievous grin.

"Good," he says, setting you down on the floor. He winks and smacks your behind playfully as he chases you upstairs. You can't help but laugh as you reach his room, there is just something so infectious and fun about him, about this whole situation and that devilish smile.

* * *

The door barely has enough time to close before he has you pushed up against it, the hairs of his beard gently scratching the sensitive skin of your neck as he trails kisses down your throat to your collarbone. His hands grasp at you roughly, a small gasp escaping you as he hitches up your skirts to bunch at your hips. You lean your head back against the door, giving him better access to your neck while one if his hands grips the top of your thigh, the other caressing your breast through the fabric of your dress. You feel dizzy. Already you can feel his hardness pressing against your stomach and the thought of what was to come sends chills through your body.

"Fili…" you sigh, biting your lip as his thumb brushes against your nipple. He growls as you breathe his name, kissing you forcefully on your lips, his scent still making you dizzy. The fur of his coat is soft and warm underneath your fingertips but you long to feel his skin, his body against yours. You kick your shoes off and he does the same with his boots. Fumbling with the lacing of his shirt, you don't get very far before he breaks the kiss unexpectedly, his breathing unsteady.

"Let me see you, love," he breathes huskily, his voice full of lust. You nod slowly, and watch him carefully as he slides a hand to your waist, caressing every curve . He pauses at the pin on your waist briefly, before it drops to the floor with a thud. Then his hands are slipping under the simple wrap around dress, and you groan at the feeling of his hands on your skin, possessive, warm. He pushes the dress off your shoulders and it falls to the ground with the pin, and he takes a step back to look at you. His hands are still at your waist, and you feel heat flush your face under his lustful gaze. He inhales slowly, squeezing your flesh slightly before his honey eyes snap back up to yours, a mischievous twinkle there.

"Don't look embarrassed, I'll know your body better than you do before the sun comes up," he grins, teasing. With a wink, you yelp in surprise as he hoists you up onto his shoulder and strides across the room. You can't help but giggle as he throws you roughly onto the large bed, the soft, cushioned mattress welcoming you. He hurriedly takes off his coat at the foot of the bed and throws it to the floor, pulling his shirt off in one swift, fluid motion. The flickering candlelight only accentuates his defined muscles and golden hair. He's still grinning and your heart is hammering wildly in your chest. You move to kneel before him and he pulls you up into a deep kiss, his hands cupping your face to him. You shudder as your hands feel the broad expanse of his chest, all muscles and battle scars and a spattering of that dark blonde hair, growing slowly thicker towards the leather pants riding low on his hips. Suddenly you can't help but smile along with him as he nips at your lips and jaw, pressing you against his body. You've never done anything that feels so fun, so fresh and exhilarating.

The smile quickly turns into a gasp as Fili slides one of his hands between your thighs, gently caressing. Another moan escapes you as with a feather light touch he strokes your clit with just the right amount of pressure. You didn't know a man who exudes such power was capable of such a gentle touch. Looking up into his eyes, you see that now familiar lustful gleam in his eyes. The gleam that told you how much he was going to enjoy taking you, in every way possible, and making sure you enjoyed it too.

"Already so wet…" he murmurs next to your ear, slipping a single finger inside you. You cry out, unprepared, and sag in his arms. He supports your weight with ease, keeping you pressed against him while he leaves angry red marks on your neck. Your body throbs and screams with need as he slowly but forcefully works you with his fingers. Gods, he feels so good as he slips another finger in and curls them slightly, brushing against that spot inside you that made you melt even more. You aren't even fully aware of the sounds and moans you're making but they seem to spur him on as his movements get quicker and he growls against your neck, pleasure burning your body.

Somehow you regain enough of your brainpower to reach down and try to unlace his trousers. Your hands brush against his erection and he sucks in a breath sharply. Suddenly he withdraws his fingers from you and you whimper at the empty feeling he leaves you with. He pushes you back so you're lying flat on your back on the bed. He adjusts the large bulge in his pants and grins again.

"Not yet, lass, not until I say," he says cheekily, but somehow still managing to sound commanding. You have to choke back a moan as your body throbs with need at his words, his husky voice. You wait, knowing that he was fully in control. But waiting for him to make the next move is almost unbearable as he looks down at you, eyes full of passion and want. After a few moments he kneels in front of you on the bed, his hands resting on your knees. He leans down and kisses them, in one harsh movement spreading your legs and proceeding to trail his lips all the way down to the centre of your body. You heart pounds wildly as trails of fire dance along your skin where his lips touch. He kisses and licks you everywhere, your inner thigh, around your entrance, your clit, and then the same on the other side, slow, torturous, teasing, everywhere but where you need him to touch. You squirm and whimper under his ministrations but he holds you down firmly, until finally you can't take his sweet torture any longer.

"Fili, _please_!" you beg, body burning. You need him. He smiles wickedly at you, taking pleasure from knowing he has succeeded in driving you quite mad. Your body throbs with a need so fierce it borders on downright painful, and just as you are about to beg again, the words get choked in your throat as he plunges his tongue inside you, swirling and sucking at your entrance. You cry out as he pleasures you, not caring how loud you are as he sucks at your clit. You can feel the pleasure building up in the pit of your stomach, higher and higher until you think you might faint. Your fingers tangle in the mess of his wild blonde hair as he slips his finger back inside you, still licking and sucking at you as he slowly drives you closer and closer to climax. Just a few more seconds and you'll be in paradise…

When suddenly he stops.

He grins wickedly at you, that mischievous glint still in his lust filled eyes. Already you can feel your climax which had been so close fading away. He pulls his fingers out of you and sucks one of them, purposefully maintaining eye contact with you.

"You taste so sweet," he teases, winking. Oh, was he going to pay for that. He crawls up your body and kisses you hungrily, hands either side of your head. Reaching down into his unlaced trousers, you gently take his hard length into your hand. He sucks in a breath sharply and shuts his eyes as you play with him, pushing his trousers down with your other hand so you have better access to him. When he opens them again, the mischievous glint is gone and in its place was a blazing lust so fierce you think it could consume you. That's better. You were the one to grin this time.

Using the leverage of the bed, you roll so that you end up straddling him. He looks up at you, hands gripping the flesh of your hips and breasts and ass as you slowly work him with your hands. He groans as you lean forward and kiss his collarbone, his chest, moving down to his navel, then lower still. His breathing grows shallow as you drag out your torture as long as he did his. You scratch his inner thigh lightly with you nails, making him jerk in response. You look up at him and see that he is watching you intently, that fire burning fiercely in his eyes as you tease him. You flick your tongue once across his tip, already dripping with precum and his eyelids flutter and he gasps. The sound is marvellous, but it's nothing compared to the hoarse shout you receive when you take him into your mouth. He bucks his hips and you choke a little on his size. He restrains himself from moving anymore, gripping the sheet, letting you do all the work. You watch those delicious muscles on his torso tense and relax as he breathes heavily, those strong arms and that incredible jawline as he throws his head back against the bed. He groans and his fingers sink into your hair as you pleasure him, sucking and swirling your tongue. His response to you only makes you ache for him even more, knowing that you are able to please him.

Suddenly, he pulls you up and puts you flat on your back, hitches up one of your thighs to rest in the crook of his elbow, rolls on top of you and thrusts into you with one powerful motion. You cry out at the sudden fullness, at the pain from his length and thickness, even though you were already so wet. But the slight pain is nothing in comparison to the feeling of him finally filling you up.

"I'm sorry," Fili says, rolling his hips back. "But I just couldn't wait any longer," he finishes, thrusting back into you until he is buried to the hilt. He feels big, bigger than you expected, but he doesn't even give you a moment to adjust to his size before he pulls his hips back again, until only the very tip of him is inside you, and slams back in. Slowly his pace increases until he's pounding into you, your cries of pleasure muffled by his lips. Gods, you've never felt anything this good before. The sight of him of above you, the force of his hips slamming into you, the weight of him so delicious between your thighs. You cry out as he takes you – he is animalistic, and primal in every sense of the word – taking what he needs from you, a low growling rumble in his chest as he possesses you, as fierce as his nickname indicates.

And you love every single second.

Digging your nails into his back, Fili growls and shifts your leg, allowing you to wrap them around his waist. His slows his pace, his thrusts lush and full, making you want to beg for mercy as he hits that spot inside of you that makes you want to scream. You can feel your orgasm building and you know instinctively as his hoarse breathing scorches your skin that his was too. He mutters something under his breath that you don't understand and you shudder at how incredible the heavily accented, harsh language sounds on his tongue. There's a shift in his movements again and with each and every thrust he pushes you closer and closer to your orgasm, right to the edge until he finally pushes you over, and you're falling through stars, clutching him against you as your insides spasm around him, the intensity of it like nothing you've ever felt. You feel him shudder above you, his thrusts erratic now as he finds his own climax, a hoarse growl in this throat.

He stays inside you for a moment, unwilling to pull out, but eventually he does so and you cry out at the empty, hollow feeling he leaves in his place. You both just lie there, unmoving, in a sweaty, panting heap on the bed. Neither of you speak; you don't really feel the need to, and if you did want to, you doubt you have the ability anymore. The sun had started to rise, filling the room with a soft glow as the flickering candles neared their end. You look across at him, his chest still heaving, unable to move much more than that. Your heart flutters at the sight of him, completely undone, sheets tangled around his hips. He notices you watching and grins, pulling you over to lie next to him, head in the crook of his arm as he kisses you on the forehead. You heart swells at the sudden affectionate gesture. Not that he wasn't affectionate before, he had just been more…passionate. Now he is relaxed, satisfied, as he idly moves his hand up and down your side, his breathing back to normal. Your fingers work in circles on his chest, just loving the feel of him. You feel his voice rumble through your ear as he finally speaks.

"So, did I fulfil my promise?" he asks cheekily. You laugh as you remember his earlier promise that you would enjoy it should you let him take you. If only he knew. Before you know he's reaching across with his other hand and slipping it between your thighs. He feels how soaking wet you are and you whimper at his touch.

"Oh…oh I think I did, didn't I?" he smiles, taking his fingers away. He moves abruptly, and you see he's already hard and wanting more. You shiver as he speaks again. "But we're not done yet."

Fili rises so he's kneeling on the bed, bringing you up with him. You back presses against his chest and his hand slides down your stomach, down to touch you gently between your legs. You groan, your head resting against his shoulder. You're not sure you can take him again so soon, but before you can protest he pushes you forward onto all fours. His tip brushes against your entrance and you gasp. You feel his hand glide across your back and waist, settling on your hip. He pushes inside you and you cry out. There's only a little soreness, and it's soon overcome by how good it feels to have him back inside you, as if he'd never left.

He moves again and you sigh in pleasure. He feels different yet again from this position, but just as delicious as he claims you again. He doesn't seem to be able to get enough of you, his hands constantly exploring your flesh as he pounds into you. You feel another climax building and before you know it, it takes over, for both of you, and you collapse together, limbs tangled.

You don't know how long you lie there with your Lion. You only know you have never been this content and satisfied in your life as he nestles against you in the morning light, hair somehow even more unkempt and wild than before. He takes you into his arms, pressing your bodies together even more, and your chest feels warm at the contact, at the possessiveness he holds you with. He kisses you deeply, and then nuzzles against you, smiling softly. Strangely, you've never felt closer to anyone in your life.

Smiling to yourself, you snuggle up to his chest playfully as you remember the day is only just beginning.

* * *

Yeah...this has just been going around my head for days and I had to get in down in words. Let me know what you think!

I always imagine Fili to be passionate and confident and maybe even almost dominating, but at the same time he would be very considerate and loving, and quite cheeky too ) If you know what I mean? I hope this came across!

I'm working on a Thorin/reader fic at the moment so I might have that up soon :)

Feel free to review/subscribe! ;)


End file.
